1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to activity bags, and more particularly to a vertically standing, partially collapsible, sectionally divided hockey bag.
2. Discussion
Activity bags generally include a body defining an enclosure including a zippered or other recloseable opening intended to receive the articles. In some applications, activity bags include handles, carry straps and rollers for ease of transportation. Often activity bags incorporate sectional compartments for organization.
Hockey players specifically use a large assortment of equipment. A hockey player usually is presented with the task of transporting a large quantity of equipment such as skates, pads, shin guards, helmets, gloves and other items. Often it becomes cumbersome to effectively transport equipment from rink to rink.
A standard hockey bag presents many drawbacks to the travelling hockey player. Many hockey bags are unsectional making it difficult to fill the bag in an organizational fashion. It is sometimes awkward and time consuming to navigate through an unsectional bag to locate a desired article. In addition, it is inconvenient and uncomfortable to continually have to bend over to access a piece of equipment since the bag generally lies flat on the floor.
Hockey players use equipment of many different shapes and sizes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to incorporate an adjustable shelving feature in the inner storage compartment of a hockey bag capable of accepting a variety of equipment. It would also be useful to have a hockey bag that could be configured to have dedicated compartments for specific equipment. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a hockey bag that stands upright such that the user may access the equipment more easily.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an upright activity bag with an adjustably sectioned internal compartment including a series of side pockets configured to accept designated pieces of hockey equipment.
It is another object if the present invention to provide an activity bag with an internal frame member adapted to adjustably accept at least one spring compression crossmember.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide at least one closeable flap incorporated for entry into the internal compartment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an activity bag with a set of straps, a handle and a pair of wheels incorporated to facilitate transportation.
Briefly described, the activity bag has an exterior fabric shell supported by an internal frame having a series of separate equipment pockets attached to each side with the cavity of the shell divided by a series of mesh fabric shelves creating a sequence of separate internal storage compartments. The bag may be moved by carrying it with the two shoulder straps, or by rolling it on built in wheels attached to the internal frame of the bag. The internal frame is partially collapsible and comprised of plastic extrusion U-channels. Attached to the U-channels are a series of spring compression crossbars that hold the mesh fabric which creates the internal shelving. The crossbars seat into various holes along the U-channels. The crossmembers are moveable along the holes to customize the size of the internal storage compartments. Foam wall supports are disposed along the side panels on the interior of the bag for added support. The wall supports are made of a foam material and include a series of apertures to encourage air flow through the bag. The storage compartments are accessible through a series of flaps incorporated in the top and front of the bag.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.